


When the Wind Blows

by malevolosidade



Series: 2010-2011 [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2096457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malevolosidade/pseuds/malevolosidade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>É só uma questão de encontrar a peça que falta. (escrita em novembro/2010)</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Wind Blows

**Author's Note:**

> Se passa durante o fatídico fim de semana do GP da Inglaterra de 2010. Afora isso, não preciso nem dizer que os acontecimentos desta fic nunca aconteceram e que tudo isso é fruto da minha imaginação fértil, né? XD

O dia ia se desfazendo lentamente com o passar das horas. O vento também fazia sua parte para desgastá-lo, para torná-lo nada mais do que uma sombra ínfima e suficientemente leve que sumiria assim, num piscar de olhos; enquanto isso, os papéis com anotações dos engenheiros estralavam nas pranchetas, as bandeiras se agitavam no alto dos mastros, o pó se levantava em redemoinhos, e assim a vida corria desatada, dentro daquela falsa normalidade com a qual estavam todos habituados.

Lucas segue sozinho, a cabeça baixa.

Passou aquele dia meio triste, se sentindo deslocado de tudo, os pensamentos ásperos e pesados. Sofria para se concentrar no treino e até mesmo para achar um canto onde conseguisse ficar quieto; andava para cá e para lá pelo labirinto de corredores da motorhome, tirava o boné e remexia o cabelo, mordia o canto dos lábios e voltava para a garagem num silêncio impaciente. Ignorava o som dos motores e enfiava as mãos nos bolsos do macacão preto, sentindo-as úmidas. Olhava, então, o céu, e não evitava uma careta de descontentamento.

Era uma vastidão azul, imaculada, limpa de nuvens. A luz do sol lhe parecia opaca, amarela demais, dando um tom envelhecido aos grupos de pessoas descendo as portas das garagens, caminhando pelo paddock, insistindo num falatório incessante que se perde facilmente na surdez quase perturbadora em que Lucas se encontrava. Vasculhava o céu em busca de uma resposta, e falhava até mesmo nisso. Via nada mais do que algo vazio de significado, de qualquer sentido, até mesmo do alento luminoso com o qual se acostumara. Via nele o reflexo do que sentia.

Via, verdadeiramente, o reflexo da sua alma.

Já acordara daquele jeito, sentindo algo fora do lugar. Coçou os olhos, franziu a testa: a cabeça, além de tudo, doía. Talvez algo em seus sonhos o deixara intranqüilo; talvez algo dentro de si tentava alertá-lo para o que estava por acontecer desde o momento em que abriu os olhos. Se levantou, se arrumou e deu de ombros, fingindo ignorar aquele pressentimento que pesava sobre seus ombros sem qualquer motivo evidente. Iria passar. Sabia que iria passar.

Os minutos viravam horas, as horas desapareciam, e o sentimento permanecia seu único companheiro constante naquele dia modorrento.

_Tem algo errado._

_Alguém_ estava faltando ali, mais especificamente na garagem ao lado.

Faltava o aceno matinal unido do sorriso distraído, faltavam as palavras mansas entrelaçadas nas longas conversas durante almoços e encontros aqui e lá, faltava a determinação e a força de lutar pelo que queria a qualquer custo, faltava a capacidade de manter a cabeça erguida mesmo na pior das situações. Faltava a infinidade de detalhes tão constratantes que formavam um todo completo, tão certo, tão fácil de querer que aí estava: bastava não ter Bruno por perto para que tudo parecesse fora de esquadro.

Saiu da própria garagem mais uma vez e foi em direção ao pitwall, um simples pretexto para procurar o outro dentro da garagem da Hispania. Apertou os olhos. Estavam todos lá: os mecânicos, os engenheiros, Kolles e Geoff Willis, Karun e o japonês, o tal do Yamamoto. Continuou olhando, procurando sem parar, e pensou estar vendo errado.

Bruno não estava lá.

O sentimento só se agravava.

Almoçou sozinho, exatamente como não fazia desde o início da temporada, exatamente como já havia perdido o costume, e ao sair, encontrou Karun. O indiano lhe lançou o olhar desgarrado de quem estava tão aborrecido quanto ele, e fizeram o curto caminho de volta em silêncio. Chegaram às garagens vizinhas, tão próximas, e a sombra se fez presente nos olhos dele novamente. Previa a continuidade daquele dia tortuoso, infindável na dúvida que o acometia, até que Karun levantou uma sobrancelha.

\- Você quer saber do Bruno.

Lucas fez que sim, incapaz de dizer outra coisa.

\- Ele... ele não vai correr este fim de semana. - Karun disse, a voz um fio baixo, se aproximando para que ninguém o ouvisse. - As coisas não estão bem aqui. Kolles e Bruno tiveram uma briga feia. Acredite, estamos sempre em crise, mas esta foi a pior de todas.

\- Como, não vai correr? - Lucas perguntou atônito. Só tivera tempo de registrar a primeira informação antes de sentir o chão começar a desaparecer sobre seus pés.

\- O Yamamoto vai substituí-lo.

Trocaram outro longo olhar. As olheiras de Karun estavam fundas e ele parecia cansado, desanimado de tudo. Naquele dia, o silêncio falava por todos, e os olhos de Karun diziam muito mais do que palavras e frases expressavam. Havia mais por trás de tudo aquilo. Havia um mistério ali, mas estavam os dois desprovidos de ânimo para desvendá-lo, cada um por suas razões, e nisso estavam mais próximos do que imaginavam. 

Lucas ouviu alguém o chamar e deu de ombros.

\- Me desculpe, Karun. Tenho que ir. - Abaixou os olhos. - Obrigado.

Karun sorriu fracamente e desapareceu dentro da garagem.

E, enfim, Lucas se viu ali, ao fim de uma tarde que se arrastou pegajosa feito uma lesma, sem qualquer perspectiva de resolução ou resposta. Tentou ligar para Bruno duas, três, cinco vezes; não foi atendido. Foi embora do autódromo assim que o debriefing terminou; já admitira para si mesmo que seu foco estava longe dali naquele dia. Não estava preocupado com motores ou pacotes aerodinâmicos ou estratégias; nada daquilo importava, por mais que amasse aquele mundo.

Amava mais a Bruno.

Voltou para o hotel num movimento indistindo, borrado, sem prestar atenção no caminho que o táxi fazia; só desejava que o táxi andasse mais rápido, que os carros magicamente lhe abrissem caminho e ele pudesse chegar o quanto antes. Precisava chegar. O sentimento se solidificara, se tornara um misto de ansiedade e temor, da sensação abismal de estar pronto para ser tomado pelo desconhecido.

Desce do carro depressa, cruza o saguão correndo e sobe as escadas aos borbotões, pulando degraus, se vendo cada vez mais longe conforme se aproximava. Conseguira se controlar o dia inteiro de forma exemplar, arranjando energia e forças de alguma essência íntima, mas agora corria livre pelo longo corredor, passando por portas e mais portas até encontrar o quarto que procurava.

Lucas bate duas vezes, sem sucesso. Corre uma mão pelos cabelos negros e tenta o trinco. A porta se abre com um estralo seco e ele entra de sopetão, sentindo a boca seca. As cortinas estão cerradas, as luzes apagadas; pensa, por um instante, em coisas terríveis e alarmantes, em um fim ainda pior do que o começo, mas ouve a respiração pausada do outro, e respira aliviado. Dá dois ou três passos, cruza o corredor, e então chega ao quarto.

\- Bruno?

A luz do abajur se acende, débil e sem vida, e Bruno está lá, meio deitado, meio sentado, o cabelo desgrenhado, os olhos ainda mais escuros do que de costume. Lucas olha para ele, para os dedos longos e pálidos retorcendo o boné azul, para o despropósito de tudo aquilo, para aquela sensação horrível e tão familiar de impotência subindo pela espinha dele e entalando sua garganta novamente.

\- O Karun- o Karun me contou o que aconteceu.

A voz dele sai meio desafinada, apertada, resultado de um coração desajeitado que ainda não sabe o que fazer, não sabe o que dizer, nem mesmo como reagir a tudo aquilo. O mesmo coração que batia descompassado, bravo, sem descanso, latejando de ódio; odiava ver o que faziam com Bruno a cada fim de semana, odiava ver o que havia restado dele Bruno após aquele dia.

Bruno respira fundo e não diz nada. Não há nada a se dizer, realmente. O silêncio pesa, se faz presente, e a mente dele grita coisas sem sentido, xinga e esperneia, se debate, e nada adianta. Nada mais adianta para ele, pois não acha mais forças para se levantar e lutar de volta. Lucas lê nos lábios contraídos dele um convite implícito vagando em meio à cacofonia imaginária e encontra enfim a coragem que precisava para agir. Se senta na beirada da cama, joga os tênis num canto e se aproxima de Bruno com cuidado, como se ele fosse desaparecer dali a qualquer momento. Bruno o fita emudecido, esperando ansioso pelo próximo movimento.

Lucas o traz para perto, para dentro de braços cálidos e palavras quietas, e Bruno vai assim, se derrubando, se deixando levar, sem sentir medo, sem temer nada pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Ouve Lucas falando algo sobre o dia de amanhã, sobre o futuro deles, e não consegue fazer mais nada a não ser desatar a chorar no ombro dele.

Chora como nunca chorara antes, como se o peso de tudo o que acontecera desde o começo do ano finalmente desabara sobre ele de forma irremediável. Todo o estresse, todo o medo e a apreensão, todas as discussões, cada obstáculo e cada pequena impossibilidade: o opressivo tudo. Não seguraria mais; manteve tudo represado dentro de si o quanto pôde, munido de tal força que nem ele mesmo imaginava possuir, e agora a maldita incerteza que pairava ali quebrara todas as barreiras. A corrente fluía de forma destruidora, ameaçando arrastá-lo para longe dali em meio à águas revoltosas e pensamentos ainda mais turvos.

Mas Lucas o segura ali.

Bruno acaba por sorrir vagamente, curvando os dedos em volta do pescoço de Lucas enquanto ele tenta limpar as lágrimas de seu rosto delicadamente, sutilmente. Bruno não ousaria fugir dali, daquilo que passara o dia a espera; queria permanecer à deriva na escuridão confortadora daquele quarto, flutuando na tábua de salvação que Lucas lhe oferecia sem pedir nada em troca.

\- Eu tô tão cansado, Lucas.

\- Vai passar, Bruno. Nós vamos estar no próximo grande prêmio. Você e eu. Juntos.

\- Não vai, Lucas. Nunca é suficiente. Tô cansado de levantar todo dia e tentar fingir que vai ser um dia melhor quando sei que vou cair de novo, que vão me derrubar por todos os lados-

Bruno começa a soluçar de novo e Lucas enrosca os dedos nos cachos dele, levantando o rosto dele, desejando saber como mostrar que queria fazê-lo esquecer de tudo aquilo, que queria dilacerar a dor que florescia dentro dele e tomá-la toda para si.

\- Não desista de mim, Lucas.

\- Que bobagem, Bruno. Eu nunca desistiria de você. Olha pra mim.

Bruno levanta os olhos tímidos, cheios de lágrimas, cheios de amargura, cheios daquela coisa pavorosa que desafiava qualquer descrição, de tudo o que Lucas quer fazer desaparecer, de tudo o que Bruno ainda não sabe descrever, e os lábios enfim se encontram.

Um beijo esperado. Um beijo doloroso. Um beijo necessário.

\- Eu te amo, Bruno. Você bem sabe disso. – Ele diz, uma vez findado o beijo. - E não tenho a menor intenção em desistir de você. Nem agora, nem em momento algum.

Lucas o aninha novamente em seus braços, sentindo-o tremer fracamente, sentindo as mãos dele frias. Parece tão pequeno, tão frágil, tão intangível que o abraço é o mais gentil possível; os beijos, os mais brandos possíveis. Devagar, conforme o passar dos minutos, sente que ele começa a se acalmar, a revolta que se abatera sobre eles lentamente se dissipando sob o som da respiração tranqüila e de palavras murmuradas no ouvido um do outro.

Permanecem ali, iluminados por aquela nesga de luz, sofrendo e se amando em silêncio, mas sabem que, ao nascer do sol, o vento já terá soprado as nuvens negras para longe. A vida voltará a correr desatada, ruidosa, gritante, e logo se verão juntos de novo, antes mesmo do que imaginam. Depois daquilo, depois daquela tempestade, não importa o que aconteça a ele.

Lucas sempre será o farol de Bruno em meio a qualquer tormenta.


End file.
